Always With You
by RachWarMachine
Summary: Sequel to Work With Me. Their lives are perfect, but Tony's hiding something from Logan that could change everything, and Tony starts thinking about the possibility of him not being around to see his family, all the while taking on an enemy from his fathers past.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's the sequel. I like to write whatever you guys want so a few people reviewed and PM'd me to write with Logan and Tony having a family, so I'm going to try and do my best with that, hope you guys enjoy it. Also, I'm making the time difference from IM and IM2 a bit longer, because in the movies it's about six months but in the story it's about a year or more. Please review and let me know what you think!**

''You cannot be serious!'' Logan's eyes widened when Tony told her his plans to fly into the Stark Expo which began in a few days.

Ever since Iron Man became a public figure, the media couldn't get enough of him, and neither could the Iron Man fans. There were people everywhere wanting autographs and photos with him, not that it was uncommon since he was Tony Stark, but the numbers had gone up since it was revealed that he was Iron Man. The Stark Expo revival was all Tony's idea, and to make sure the opening night was a success, he was going to use Iron Man to make his entrance.

''When am I ever not serious?'' Tony smirked, walking backwards into the living room as he watched her shocked expression.

''Even for you, I think flying in through the roof is a little dramatic, don't you?'' she put her hands on her hips, following him into the living room where he fell back onto the couch and watched her with a grin on his face.

Tony had always found Logan to be extremely attractive with her long dark brown hair flowing over her shoulders, her creamy skin and her entire personality, but what he loved the most about her over the past few months was the perfectly rounded bump underneath her shirt.

They'd been married for over a year now and the idea of children had never been discussed, but when the unexpected happened, they embraced it. Logan didn't have a perfect childhood and Tony never thought he would ever have a family, between the two of them, their child was going to be loved more than anyone in the world. Before Logan, Tony was sure he was going to end up alone for the rest of his life and the idea of having a family was never a possibility, but she changed all of that with a few simple words.

''How about we talk about it later?'' he asked, sitting up to grab her hands, pulling her down until she was straddling him.

''Oh no, no, no, you're not distracting me that easily.'' she shook her head, her hands resting on his shoulders. ''We are _talking _about this.''

''Okay then,'' he nodded, a smirk on his lips. ''I'm listening.''

Logan tried her best to ignore the kisses he was placing all over her neck as his hands ran along her back, desperately trying to continue lecturing him on his absurd idea all the while knowing it was pointless. It wasn't a big deal, but just once Logan would like to win an argument without Tony distracting her in a way he knew would take her mind off the subject.

''Can we just pretend I won this one?''

* * *

Officially, she was Logan Stark, but professionally, she was still Logan Walker, the photographer. Since the media's interest in her life had become crazy every since she married Tony, working at the office was becoming more and more difficult, but she was managing. Everyone in the office always stared at her each time she arrived every day or walked around, wondering if the rumors in other magazines and papers were true, whatever they were and it had become even worse when she began showing. Drew and Logan had their own office together just like they had for over a year now, and they were the most successful duo in the office. They covered almost everything, but now that Logan was pregnant, most of her work was done from the office or doing professional photo shoots for the magazine. Photography was a passion of hers, and she didn't want to give up her job just yet.

''Here,'' Drew sat down a coffee in front of Logan. ''Decaf.''

''Thanks,'' she smiled, looking up from her work.

''So Collins is running three stories on the Stark Expo today.''

''Boring.''

''For you maybe. For people like me, it's exciting.'' he chuckled. ''And you totally owe me a backstage look remember?''

''Oh yeah, that's really convenient. Tony Stark's wife's magazine gets the best story, what a surprise.'' she looked over to him. ''They already think you got all those awards last year for the Afghanistan coverage because of me.''

''Please Logan,'' he pouted, scooting his chair over beside her. ''I won't even write a _really_ good story, I'll save it for when we have a slow week, I promise.''

Logan narrowed her eyes at him before pushing him away from her.

''Fine, but you're going to write a crappy story and let some other reporter get some credit for Stark Industries press.''

''Fine,'' Drew frowned, moving back over to his desk.

Working with Drew was the only thing Logan was comfortable with at the office anymore, she was one of his closest friends, and they'd never be able to do the job without one another.

* * *

''Tony, where are you?'' Logan spoke into her phone, sitting the back of car as Happy drove. ''I'm going to the Expo now, _please _call me back and tell me you're not planning to do what we...discussed the other night.''

The Stark Expo opening was tonight, and Logan hadn't heard from Tony since she left that morning. She knew he was with Pepper somewhere getting things ready, but she couldn't help feeling nervous about what was going on. This was the biggest event that Stark Industries would be hosting, and knowing Tony Stark, he was going to be late.

There were people everywhere and it reminded Logan of the days she used to photograph music festivals and rallies. Reporters flooded the entrance of the Expo, trying desperately to catch a glimpse of Tony Stark as he prepared for the Expo. Happy drove around the back of the building, but the reporters were everywhere and there was no escaping them.

''Mrs. Stark!'' They yelled as Happy opened her door, clearing the way for her and making sure no one got too close.

Logan stepped out of the car and put her hand on her stomach protectively, cradling her bump as she walked closely with Happy. Cameras flashed in her face and reporters screamed over the top of one another questions for Logan which she effectively ignored, making her way inside the doors where it became much quieter. Once she relaxed a bit more, she looked up and noticed Pepper standing over by the side of a door, looking through her BlackBerry.

''Pepper?'' Logan walked over to her. ''I thought you were with Tony.''

''I was, but he said he had this thing planned and I had no idea what it was and I had no time.'' she told her in a rushed voice. ''He should be here soon. He better be anyway.''

Logan shook her head with a small grin on her lips. As much as she should be mad considering he had completely disregarded her protests to how extravagant his entrance would be, she couldn't help smile at his desire to fly in as Iron Man. She remembered telling him once that she wished everyone could see what he was doing for them instead of having to pretend it wasn't him, and now he was being appreciated for Iron Man, just like she had hoped for. He was saving the world day after day, no matter how little the things he was doing were, he was changing things for the better and she was proud of him.

It wasn't long before AC/DC began blaring through the hall and dancers were on stage awaiting the arrival of Tony Stark himself. Logan was standing with Pepper just off the stage, a clear view of Tony when he came bolting through the open roof and slammed down into the concrete dock he had set up, the crowd erupting in applause and screams. The suit disassembled around him and fell into it's compact within the dock, leaving Tony dressed in a handsome suit and addressing the roaring crowd as Shoot To Thrill rang through the hall and dancers dressed in red and gold skimpy outfits made their way off stage.

''Please, please, it's not about me,'' he shook his head as everyone screamed out his name and applauded.

Logan rolled her eyes at his dramatic entrance and now his big speech that he was about to ramble on with. He always did this. He gave the crowd what they wanted. They wanted to hear him boast and see him revel in the admiration he received, and that's exactly what he did.

''I'm not saying I'm responsible for this country's longest run of uninterrupted peace in 35 years.'' he shook his head again, smiling as the crowd continued screaming. ''I'm not saying that from the ashes of captivity, never has a Phoenix metaphor been more personified. I'm not saying Uncle Sam can kick back on a lawn chair, sipping on an iced tea, because I haven't come across anyone man enough to go toe to toe with me on my best day!''

With every word Tony said, the crowd would erupt into cheers and screams. They loved him, and they loved Iron Man.

''It's not about me. It's not about you, either. It's about legacy, the legacy left behind for future generations.'' Tony turned his head and looked over to the side of the stage, immediately grinning when he spotted Logan. ''Which reminds me...''

Logan shook her head violently, shaking her hands and telling him to go away, but he only chuckled at her response.

''Ladies and gentleman, my wife Logan Stark!'' he called out, making the entire room of people cheer for her to come out onto the stage with him.

Logan swore Tony enjoyed embarrassing her, he had a huge grin on his face the entire time she was walking toward him on the stage. She was glad that liked what she was wearing considering thousands of eyes were now on her in her black dress that stopped just above her knees, her bump extremely noticeable with the tight material clinging to her stomach.

Tony closed the three steps of distance between them until his arms were around her waist, lifting her up and kissing her passionately in front of everyone in the room. Logan gasped in surprise before smiling into the kiss, eventually breaking away with a giggle as the crowd cheered and whistled. Logan looked down at Tony admirably and kissed him once more before he put her down on her feet again, his hands sliding over her stomach as he smiled at her, proud of where they were together.

* * *

After the opening of the Expo, there was an after party held in the same place, which meant leaving was just as crowded as before. Tony held onto Logan's hand as he led their way through the crowds of people, occasionally stopping to sign Iron Man masks or pictures for little kids, making Logan grin as how cute they were and how gentle Tony was toward them.

''Can I get a photo of you two?'' One of the more polite photographers asked.

Tony wrapped his arm around Logan and put his hand carefully on her stomach as they smiled together for the photographer. If they were going to have their photo taken whether they agreed to or not, it was going to be a good one.

Once they made their way outside, there was a woman standing by Tony's sports car he had left parked, and Happy walked with them to see what was going on.

''Tony Stark,'' the woman smiled, walking over to them. ''You're hereby ordered to appear before the Armed Services Committee tomorrow morning.''

Logan sighed and shook her head with disbelief as the woman flashed her badge to prove she was actually a U.S Marshal. For months now, the government had been wanting to get a hold of the Iron Man suit. With Tony owning it, they had no idea what it's potential was and they argued that it should be handed over to the government as they saw it was property of the United States of America. However, there was no way in hell Tony was handing over the suit to the government. He built it and he protected lives in it, they weren't getting their hands on it.

''Washington?'' Logan looked at the letter. ''By tomorrow morning?''

Tony nodded his head and scrunched the note up, throwing it off to the side as he put his ars around Logan's waist and walked her over to Happy's car. Logan could tell he was annoyed that they were making him go on such short notice, but then again, there was no way he was passing up an opportunity to argue with them again.

''Are you going?'' she asked when they reached the car.

''Yeah, but they can wait,'' he smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. ''We're going home.''

''Tony, you have to be there by morning-''

''I'll be there. Right now though, I want to go home and lay in bed with my wife.''

Logan smiled, leaning into his chest. She always enjoyed him calling her his wife, and she knew she would never tire of hearing him say it. As she stood there in his embrace, Logan could feel his hands on her stomach, and she closed her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder. There would always be so much going on in their lives, but everything went away when they were together like this, just holding each other. However, there was something that wouldn't go away no matter what, and Tony didn't have the heart to tell her, not now, but he knew he didn't have long.


	2. Chapter 2

''Well, that went well.'' Tony smiled as he walked out of the Senate.

''That went horribly.'' Pepper shook her head, walking with him back to the car.

The Senate hearing had lasted only a few hours and ended up being adjourned due to Tony's ability to anger Senator Stern with his response to each question. Rhodey had been called in to read an assessment made on the Iron Man suit, but he was on Tony's side, making sure the Senate heard the positive contributions of the suit instead of only the negatives. Justin Hammer was also called in, being the weapons expert, and had his say about the Iron Man suit, siding with the government, but Tony wouldn't back down. They weren't getting their hands on the Iron Man suit or anything relating to it, and Tony was making sure of that.

''So, Ben's Chili Bowl hotdogs?'' Tony looked over to Pepper with a hopeful grin. ''For the ride home...''

''I don't care, just get in the car.'' Pepper rolled her eyes, wanting to go home.

''You're angry...''

''I'm not angry Tony, I just want to leave.'' she sighed. ''But you could have handled it a_ bit_ better than that.''

''Maybe next time.''

Pepper went back to answering emails on her BlackBerry as Tony pulled out his phone as well. One thing Tony hated about being Iron Man was all the time he had to spend away from Logan and he really didn't want to miss anything that was going on right now. Every minute minute counted and he just wanted to spend them all with her. Being dragged away thanks to the government wasn't something he wanted to do.

''You couldn't have played nice, could you?'' Logan answered the phone without greeting him.

''I've missed you too.''

''Well, I've been watching you all morning.''

''Have you now?'' he asked, and the smirk was evident in his voice itself.

''Oh yeah, walking out of the Senate and telling everyone they can count on you to pleasure yourself. So charming.'' she smiled, trying not to laugh as she thought about it. ''I'm glad the world got to see how mature you are.''

''I could've said a lot worse you know.'' he chuckled.

''Well you're lucky you didn't. I gave Pepper permission to hit you if you did.'' she chuckled.

''Oh come on, for me that was well behaved.''

Pepper shook her head as she sat in the car next to him, listening to him justifying his actions, smiling as she thought about how childish he could be. The media loved it though, and Pepper could tell that Stark Industries would have many reporters outside their doors the next day.

''So how's everything at home?''

''Exactly the same as you left it.'' she rolled her eyes, walking into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator. ''Actually, we're out of ice-cream, so you better pick some up on the way home.''

''Are you giving me orders?'' he asked.

''I'm giving you a suggestion.'' she smirked. ''Oh and blueberries.''

''What did you eat, the whole house?''

Pepper looked over to him with wide eyes and Tony knew he shouldn't have said that. He had been warned that pregnant women were easily irritated and he had seen it firsthand when Logan was going through one of her many mood swings. Tony braced himself for whatever Logan was about to tell at him, but instead he just heard the ringing of a dead line.

''Guess I deserved that.''

* * *

Tony returned home just after dark that night, walking inside with a bag full of food that he was hoping would ease the pain of whatever wrath he was going to suffer from his pregnant wife. He expected her to greet him at the door with a slap or an insult, but instead he found her in the living room laying on the couch, her hand resting on her rounded stomach while she stared at him wide eyed.

''What's wrong?'' he asked, his expression matching hers.

''It...it's kicking.'' she told him with a gasp.

Tony dropped the groceries on the floor and rushed over to her, kneeling down beside the couch where she was laying. His hands immediately rested next to hers as they sat in silence, waiting for movement. Tony's heart almost stopped beating in his chest as he felt the kicking against his hand. Logan laughed loudly as she smiled at him, marveling at the feel of their baby moving about.

''That is _so _weird!'' she laughed, her hand moving around to feel. ''Oh my god, they're moving around so much.''

So far in her pregnancy, the baby had been moving around but there was no distinct kick until just a few moments ago. It was moments like this that Tony was reminded of how real this all was. They were having a baby that would be here in a few months, and it wasn't just theory anymore, he could feel the baby kicking and moving around, he knew it was happening.

Surprisingly, Tony had been rather calm throughout the whole pregnancy so far. From Logan telling him to even buying furniture and toys for the nursery, he was totally fine. Now, feeling his child kicking and moving, he couldn't help panic that he would be ready. He wanted to be the best father in the world, but he didn't know how much time he had left.

For the past few weeks, Tony had been hiding a secret from Logan and everyone else in his life. He had palladium poisoning from the arc reactor. He was dying. Every day it was getting worse and he would sit in his workshop until early hours of the morning trying to find a cure, but nothing was working. Feeling his child kicking for the first time was supposed to be heartwarming, it was supposed to be exciting, but Tony had never been more afraid in his life.

''Tony?'' Logan looked at him with concern. ''Hey, you okay?''

''Yeah, I'm just...this is crazy.'' he smiled. ''This is amazing.''

* * *

Later that night Tony sat in the workshop looking over the tests he had been running on all his computers, desperately searching for a cure to his palladium poisoning. There was nothing though, and all the tests were coming back with negative results. He was dying and he couldn't fix it. Tony picked up a small device and pricked his finger, looking at the screen as it projected his blood toxicity level. It was 30%, and that meant it was growing each day.

''Unfortunately sir, the device that's keeping you alive is also killing you.''

Tony sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He hadn't told Logan yet, and that was hurting him more than any of the poisoning. She was everything to him and she had no idea what was going on. Tony didn't want her to worry, thinking that he could solve what was wrong with him in a few weeks, maybe a few months, buying himself time, but so far it wasn't working.

The idea of not being around for Logan made him sick, but it wasn't just her he would be leaving if worst came to worst. He was supposed to be a father in a few months, he was supposed to watch him child grow up and teach them things, give them the perfect childhood that he longed for when he was younger, but instead he might to even be here.

''Mrs. Stark is approaching sir,'' Jarvis informed him.

Tony quickly shut down what he was working on and looked over to her with an innocent grin. It was close to midnight and Logan looked like she had just woken up, her hair a mess and she was wearing sweats and one of Tony's shirts that was stretching over her stomach.

''What are you doing?'' she looked over at him with tired eyes.

''Uh...just finishing some stuff up, done now.'' he stood up, walking over to her. ''Let's go to bed.''

''No, Tony,'' she caught his hand as he tried to walk past. ''What's up?''

''Nothing,'' he shrugged casually. ''Just been a bit busy with the suit, that's all. And hey, we're going to Monaco in a few days, I'm preparing.''

Logan laughed loudly.

''You? Preparing?'' she followed him up the stairs. ''Okay, now I _know_ you're lying.''

''It's the truth,'' he defended. ''Now, where's that ice-cream?''

Logan's eyes widened.

''Touch it and I will end you!''

* * *

Pepper had been by Tony's side for over ten years, helping him run the company and making sure he did what he was supposed to do. She practically ran the company for him, but never had the title. Stark Industries was still going and a success today because of Pepper Potts, and as Tony walked around his workshop a few days later while being yelled at by Pepper herself after he sold a collection of art that he shouldn't have, his decision was made.

''Here's an idea, why don't you do it?'' he told her in the middle of her rage.

''Do what?''

''Run the company.''

''Yeah, I'm _trying _to run the company, but you're not...''

Tony sighed as she continued lecturing him, not grasping what he was trying to say. Tony was never good at being clear with people about things that were important, most people thought he wasn't being serious or just waved off whatever he was saying.

''You're not listening to me,'' he tried to talk, but Pepper kept rambling. ''I'm trying to make you CEO! Why won't you let me?''

Pepper stopped then, her eyes growing wide at his words. She leaned in close to him as if to analyze whether or not he was truly serious.

''Have you been drinking?''

Tony rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch they were near.

''I've been thinking about it for a while now, I can't manage it with everything else I have to do and I don't want to put my family in the same position my father did when I was kid. I'm going to be a dad Pepper, I don't want anything to get in the way of that.'' he explained. ''And you know the company backwards. There's no one else I'd trust with this or think was even mildly capable of it, but you. It's always been you.''

Pepper sat down next to him silently. She didn't expect this, especially not while she was yelling at him for something stupid he had done. It was true though, she did know the company backwards and better than anyone else, and to Tony, there was no other choice, it was her.

Tony didn't want to succumb to the fact that he was dying, that he didn't know when his time would be up, but the poisoning was getting worse everyday. He was still trying desperately because he didn't want to leave his family, but there were certain things he knew he had to let go of, like the company. He had set the Expo up, the company was going well, and it was the perfect time to hand it over to Pepper. No matter what happened now, he knew Stark Industries, his family legacy, was going to be taken care of by the woman he had trusted for more than ten years.

''I don't know what to say,'' she laughed, still in shock.

''Don't say anything,'' he turned and lifted a glass of champagne from Dummy's tray he was carrying, handing it to Pepper. ''Just drink.''

* * *

Tony woke up to an empty bed a few days later, his tired eyes searching the room for his wife. He rolled out of bed and sleepily walked over to the bathroom, rubbing his eyes. They were leaving for Monaco in a few hours and it was probably the first time he had been awake for something on time, only because Logan was missing from the bed. When he walked into the bathroom though, he found Logan leaning on the sink with a pale face and a washcloth in her hands, dabbing at her skin.

''Sick again?'' he asked sadly.

Logan nodded her head and took a deep breath. Morning sickness was worse than she thought it was going to be and it made her feel horrible, but she did her best to deal with it. Silently, Tony moved over to her, taking the damp washcloth from her hand and dabbing it on her forehead for her as she rested back onto the sink behind her. Tony didn't like seeing her like this, but he knew it all came with being pregnant and there was no way around it. He tried his best to make it easier for her, helping out anyway he could.

''What's the time?'' she mumbled.

''Seven.''

''Ugh, we leave in three hours.'' she took another deep breath, her hand massaging her stomach. ''I still need to finish packing.''

''Don't worry about it, I'll handle it.'' Tony shook his head. ''You take a long, hot bath.''

Logan smiled to herself. She was a lucky woman to have Tony. He was more caring than anyone she had ever met and he always made her feel better no matter what she was going through. Normally, she would argue that she was fine and insist she done things for herself, but right now she didn't have the energy to protest.

''Mm,'' she nodded, her hand sweeping over his chest. ''Thanks.''

Tony smiled and kissed her forehead before walking out of the bathroom and leaving her. He hadn't even started packing himself yet but he didn't want Logan to worry about it. If she was going to be sick and endure all sorts of horrible feelings because she was pregnant than he was going to do all he could to make everything easier.

Once he heard the water running in the bathroom, Tony pricked his finger once again and held the device to the blood. His toxicity level was 33% and his heart sunk at the results. Nothing was working. He had been drinking a mix of chlorophyll to slow down the symptoms and the toxicity, but it was barely working. He was running out of time, he needed to find a cure soon.


	3. Chapter 3

If Logan had a list of beautiful places around the world that she wanted to go to, she could now officially cross Monaco off. Having only arrived a few hours ago, Tony planned on taking Logan out for a romantic dinner since they were both starving. Coming to Monaco was supposed to be for some good publicity since the Stark Expo was kicking off again and Stark Industries had a Formula 1 car in the Grand Prix, but Tony was going to make sure Logan enjoyed the sights had enjoyed herself. He was trying to stay positive about the palladium poisoning, but he couldn't help feeling like he wanted to make sure he could do all he could with her since he didn't know how long he had.

''Is there anywhere in the world where you _don't _know a good restaurant just down the street?'' Logan asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

Tony let his eyes trace over her for a moment, relishing in the sight of his wife. She was wearing a peach colored cocktail dress that stopped just above her knees. It was perfect for her, but then again, Tony thought she looked perfect in anything she wore, no matter what it was.

''Maybe,'' he shrugged. ''But this place isn't just down the street, it requires Happy to drive.''

''Don't tell me you've planned something over the top,'' she looked at him suspiciously.

''I haven't actually,'' he shook his head, helping her put her coat on. ''It's surprisingly...normal.''

''I find that very hard to believe,''

Tony didn't tell Logan where they were going, instead they sat in the back of the car as they drove down near the water to a quiet restaurant. Considering that the Grand Prix was on the next day, there was barely anyone there and she thought Tony had bought out the entire place just for the two of them, but he denied anything like that. He wanted to take her out to dinner like a normal couple, and the media wasn't as bad here in Monaco just yet, it was the perfect time to do so.

Tony helped Logan out of the car and thanked Happy before walking into the restaurant and being shown to their table. They were seated outside by the water, surrounded by candles that hung above them. There were a few other couples there as well, and Logan had never felt so normal being with Tony out in public.

''What's the occasion?'' she looked over to him suspiciously. ''You're not proposing are you? 'cause I hate to break it to you, I'm already married.''

Tony chuckled. ''No occasion,''

Logan continued looking at him and trying to analyze his expression. He was a good liar, having been in the public eye his whole life, but Logan knew him better than anyone now, and she knew there was something going on.

''Is there something you want to tell me?'' she asked.

Tony wanted to tell her what was going om, he really did. He wanted her to know that he didn't know what he was going to do, that he was scared and he didn't know what he could do to fix it, but he couldn't. The past few months had been crazy what with the Expo starting again, Iron Man duties and issues with the government as well as finding out about the pregnancy, the last thing he wanted to do was add to her worries and scare her as much as he had scared himself.

''Nope,'' he smiled, looking over the menu.

''Tony...'' Logan sighed. ''You can tell me anything, you know that right?''

''I know,'' he nodded. ''Everything's fine, don't worry.''

Even though Tony was convincing, Logan still knew something else was going on. He had been acting strange for the past week and she didn't know what it was. It might have been the pressure from the Expo and Stark Industries, but that's why he appointed Pepper as CEO. It might have been the government, but Tony always assured her he didn't care what the government did since they'd never actually get their hands on the suit. Whatever it was, it worried her.

After their dinner, which was perfect, they headed back to the hotel. They hadn't exactly seen much of the city, but having only arrived hours ago, they were beyond tired. Every time Tony took Logan to a hotel, he would always wake up in the middle of the night to find her sitting out on the balcony in the cool breeze, looking out over the city and up at the stars in the sky.

Tony rolled out of bed and threw on a shirt before walking out onto the cool balcony and wrapping his arms around Logan who was leaning on the railing, looking out at the lights in the city as the moon illuminated the streets. The breeze was just right, and Tony wished that everything else in his life would just stop at that exact moment. No government, no Stark Industries, no Expo and no palladium poisoning. He ran his hands over her stomach and rested them on top of the rounded bump, pressing a kiss to her neck.

''Why do you always do this?'' he asked her quietly.

''It's peaceful,''

''It's not peaceful in there with me?''

Logan chuckled at his pouting.

''I never went anywhere when I was a kid,'' she shrugged. ''I don't want to take it for granted, I like looking at where I am.''

Tony hugged her closer and rested his head on top of her shoulder, closing his eyes in content. He wanted to give Logan everything she ever wanted, she deserved it. She helped him through so much and helped him be the man he was today, someone he was proud of, he wanted to make it all up to her, but the only thing in his way was time and the fact that he didn't know how much of it he had left.

''I'm going to take you everywhere you want to go,'' he told her with a confident voice. ''All over the world. I promise.''

* * *

Tony always felt better walking in front of a crowd with Logan's hand in his. It was comforting, and he couldn't quite remember how he had dealt with it all before she came along. He kept one hand around her waist, holding her to his side as they walked around their car and toward the entrance of the hotel, protectively shielding her from the reporters that called out to them. Tony gave them a wave and a smile as he turned to them quickly, but then he was walking back through the door with Logan.

''You didn't really hire her did you?'' Logan looked up to Tony as they walked into the hotel restaurant.

There was a woman waiting for them with dark red hair. Since Pepper was now CEO of the company, Tony needed a new personal assistant and he had chosen the first one he had met with. This woman was definitely the type that Tony would have usually been attracted to and made advances toward if he wasn't married, but he was a changed man. Natasha Romanoff was a fully qualified personal assistant, that was all that needed to matter.

''I had to hire someone,'' Tony shrugged.

''Right,'' Logan nodded her head, rolling her eyes. ''Does Pepper know?''

''Do I know what?'' Pepper's voice came from beside them.

Pepper hadn't been exactly on board with the idea of hiring this woman. There was something about her that didn't sit well with Pepper and although she didn't know what it was, she always went with her instinct.

''Just go with it,'' Tony whispered to Pepper before they walked over to the woman.

''Mr. Stark, Mrs. Stark,'' Natasha smiled at them both. ''How was your flight?''

''Just great,'' Logan chuckled, looking over to Tony who was trying to avoid Natasha's gaze.

Tony Stark always had a way with women, and he couldn't help feeling paranoid that he was looking at Natasha the wrong way, that he was giving her signals. He had never had to worry about it before, but he was married and committed now, he didn't want to seem like he was interested and he didn't want Logan to think their either.

''Yep, uh, it was good,'' Tony nodded. ''So, what's on the docket?''

''Are you kidding?'' Pepper muttered next to him, referring to his choice of assistant. ''You're unbelievable.''

''You have a 9.30 dinner,'' Natasha informed him, showing them to their table.

''Perfect, I'll be there at 11,''

Logan rolled her eyes and waited for Tony to catch up to her as he looked over to a table by the window.

''Is this us?''

''Uh, it _can _be,'' Natasha nodded.

''Good, make it us,''

''Right away,''

Natasha began talking to one of the staff members as Pepper caught up to Tony, immediately commenting on his choice of personal assistant. Pepper had done her best to come up with a list of perfectly capable assistants with qualifications but instead he had chosen Natasha, the first person he was introduced to.

''You're so predictable,'' Pepper shook her head, reaching for a drink when they got to the bar.

''He is, isn't he?'' Logan walked up behind him, running her hand over his back.

''Why are you ganging up on me? She's a personal assistant, I needed a personal assistant therefore-''

''You're rambling,'' Logan picked up a glass of juice.

''I swear I only hired her because I hate interviewing, not because...you know,''

Logan rolled her eyes at his fumbling with words.

''Tony, it doesn't bother me,'' she told him honestly. ''As long as it's a professional relationship, of course.''

''Totally professional, nothing else, I swear, professional,'' he nodded his head.

They stood there at the bar in peace for a few moments before Tony heard the voice of someone he really didn't want to speak to. This man was to most irritating, annoying person Tony could think of and the fact that he was considered one of the country's leading weapons experts was laughable.

''Anthony,'' his surprised voice came from along the bar.

''Ah, my least favorite person in the world,'' Tony muttered before turning around to meet him. ''Justin Hammer,''

''Tony,'' he smiled as if they were good friends catching up, a blonde woman moving to stand next to him. ''This is Christine Everhart,''

''Right, yeah Christine,'' Tony nodded his head, looking over to Logan awkwardly.

Logan hadn't seen this woman since that night at the Stark Industries benefit a year ago. It was the night that Tony found out about the weapons over in a small village in Afghanistan and Logan had seen him leave with Christine, giving her the wrong impression and causing them to go days without talking. Logan didn't have anything against the woman after all was explained, but she still didn't exactly like her either. She was a reporter, and not one of the good ones.

''She's doing a story on me for Vanity Fair,'' Justin told them all proudly.

It was quite awkward for all of them standing around together. Pepper could sense the tension between them all standing around and she excused herself to go to the bathroom despite Tony's quiet pleas for her to stay and continue a conversation. Tony grabbed Logan's hand and walked off, trying to get away from Justin and Christine, but they both followed behind eagerly.

''If you don't mind, I'd love to get a word from you both together,'' Christine pulled out her recorder, ready for whatever Tony had to say.

Tony was about to dismiss her request before Justin happily intervened and accepted. Justin Hammer was all about reputation, and since he and Tony had a misunderstanding in the senate the other day which resulted in Hammer's intellect being insulted, he was more than willing to clear up the record and talk with Tony. Any press with Tony Stark was good press, and he'd rather be on the good side.

Sitting with Justin Hammer and Christine Everhart was not what Logan or Tony had intended on doing that day, but they went with it as best they could, even offering to meet with Hammer soon to give him a position at the Stark Expo where he could showcase his newest weapons for Hammer Industries.

''Logan, do you mind if I got a word from you? There's a strong women issue for the magazine, my editor would kill me if I didn't get a word from you and Pepper Potts,'' Christine asked politely.

''Uh, sure,'' Logan agreed. ''I just have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back,''

Tony watched as Logan walked away and he excused himself as well, chasing behind her. Following her into the hall, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back, making sure they were out of Justin and Christine's view.

''Do we really have to go back to that?'' he asked with a sad face as if it pained him to even look in their direction.

Logan laughed. ''Pepper will kill us if we walk out on an interview,''

''Then we just won't tell her,'' he smirked, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

''Mm, tempting, but I can't,'' she shook her head.

''Well I'm not going back there,'' he shook his head, folding his arms like a child.

''Then don't, but I'm not covering for you when Pepper finds out,''

''Fine then,'' he pouted, standing back against the wall.

Logan chuckled again at his behavior as she walked into the bathroom. He hated interviews with reporters, be he hated them with Justin and Christine even more. Tony didn't want to go back there with them and he wasn't planning on it, in fact he had something else entirely on his mind when he saw the television screening the cars prepping for the Grand Prix. What's the point of having a race car if you can't drive it?


	4. Chapter 4

Logan walked out of the bathroom and rolled her eyes at the fact that Tony was no longer waiting outside. She knew he didn't want to be here with Hammer and Christine Everhart doing an interview. This was meant to be some time away for both of them, and although it was partly for the company, this was a getaway from everything that was happening back at home. From the government, from all the Iron Man drama and responsibility, this was an escape and she hated that Tony couldn't even enjoy it because of all the attention he managed to attract all because of who he happened to be.

Back out in the dining area, Christine was sitting at a table interviewing Hammer and Logan saw her opportunity to completely ignore them and join Pepper over at a table by the side.

''Where's Tony?' Pepper asked before even looking up.

''Your guess is as good as mine,'' Logan chuckled as she sat down, sipping at the juice she had ordered.

''I hope he's still around, we could use the good press right now,'' Pepper told her as they looked out the window and around the room. ''I didn't expect it to be so...''

''Full of nosy reporters?'' Logan finished off her sentence with another chuckle. ''Neither did I. Actually, I'm surprised I haven't seen-''

''Please tell me you're talking about me,''

Logan turned around to see Drew walking up behind her, a drink in one hand and a writing pad in the other. This was how he usually got the good stories back at the office. He'd sit with a group of people who didn't even know who he was, make notes and then later exploit them all over the news and let the whole world know what they were talking about.

''Oh, when am I not?'' Logan rolled her eyes.

''Ms. Potts, lovely to see you again,'' Drew charmingly smiled towards Pepper as she greeted him. ''How's Monaco treating you?''

Drew and Pepper began talking politely as Logan sipped at her drink, her eyes looking over to the television playing in the room, pausing when she noticed what was on the screen. It was a live feed from the racetrack of the Grand Prix, and Tony was sitting in the Stark race car, looking straight into the camera. She had to blink a few times to make sure that what she was seeing wasn't a hallucination of some sort, but she wasn't dreaming or seeing things.

''Oh my god...'' she gasped, standing up and staring at the television screen. ''What the _hell _is he doing?''

Pepper turned her head to see what Logan was looking at and her eyes widened at the sight of Tony sitting in the race car, just about ready to take off. He wasn't supposed to be there, he wasn't supposed to be anywhere else other than here with them.

''Natalie,'' Pepper called out, ushering the new P.A over. ''Where's Happy?''

''He's outside by the car,'' Natalia told her.

''Okay get him, I need Happy,''

Pepper knew this was dangerous and from her experience with Tony doing stupid and dangerous things over the years, they needed reinforcements. Logan watched as Tony waved at the cameras, wondering what he was trying to do or how he even got the idea to do this in the first place. Drew was staring at the television screen as well, too stunned to be writing anything down.

''I gotta get down there!'' he put his drink down quickly, rushing to the door.

''Wait!'' Logan called out, following him. ''I'm coming with you,''

''Logan! Wait here-'' Pepper began, trying to stop her.

''Can't do that,'' Logan shook her head, rushing out behind Drew to his car.

Moments later, Happy hurried in through the door and saw Pepper looking back at him with worried eyes. He held up a red case with a chain hanging off it, the colors and texture resembling that of the Iron Man suit, and they both nodded at each other, a silent agreement.

* * *

Logan gripped the side of the door in Drew's car as he sped down the road to the race. It wasn't far away from the hotel they were at, but it certainly wasn't in walking distance, especially when he wanted to get there quickly. This was a story he didn't want to miss, and he couldn't help being reminded of the times when he and Logan worked as partners on stories, but Logan's mind was far from old times right now. She had no idea why Tony thought it would be a good idea to go into this race, but she just wanted to be there and watch what was happening and get to him after the race was over.

''You okay?'' Drew asked, noticing Logan breathing heavily and keeping her hand on her stomach protectively. ''It's my driving, isn't it?''

''I'm fine,'' she nodded, breathing deeply. ''Although, I liked your driving a whole lot better when I wasn't pregnant,''

''Sorry,''

When they finally got there, a massive crowd had formed around the Stark racing crew, and that's exactly where Drew was wanting to go. Logan followed behind as Drew held his arm out behind him, making sure the crowd didn't run into her as they made their way over. Logan ignored the Stark team as Drew began asking questions, running straight to the side of the huge fence to look on as the race began.

She could see the blue car on the screens, taking off with all of the others. Tony had never felt so much adrenaline for a long time as he drove off in the Formula 1 car, speeding past the other drivers. He knew he would suffer some major consequences for doing all of this, but that had never stopped him before.

Not far from where Logan was standing, a man dressed in security jumpsuit threw himself over the railing and onto the track as the crowd gasped. Logan turned her head to see what was going on, staring wide eyed at the man standing in the middle of the road. Before anyone could get to him, his jumpsuit began falling off him in pieces, burning around the sides. Underneath, he was wearing a device that looked a lot like an arc reactor, glowing as it connected to two whips that were in his hands, burning and melting everything they touched.

As soon as Logan saw what was happening, she could already see what was going to follow. This man was insane, and she knew it wasn't going to end well as one of the cars came flying around the corner just as the man lifted his arm, throwing the whip down over the car and cutting it in half. The crowd watched on as the car flipped over and burst into flames. Logan threw her hands over her mouth in shock and shook her head, silently dreading when Tony's car was going to come around the same corner.

Everything was going fine until he saw smoke in the air, and by the time he realized what was going on, it was too late to stop. A man in the middle of the road threw his whips down on the front of Tony's car, causing it to flip over and smash onto the ground, a crunching noise echoing through the crowd of people.

''Tony!'' Logan screamed, unable to hold back as her hands knotted through her hair.

The car stopped rolling as Tony hung upside down, throwing his helmet off and looking around him. Whoever that crazy man was, he was beyond dangerous. The whips in his hands melted through the gravel beneath his feet, leaving a trail of where he was walking. The man started walking toward the car Tony was in, and Logan couldn't help moving toward the small gate that lead out onto the road, but Drew held her back.

''Think about what you're doing,'' he shook his head. ''You can't go out there,''

As the man walked closer, everyone held their breath as he noticed Tony was no longer in the car. A few moments later, Tony came from the behind the man with a piece of metal and slammed it into his head, hoping it would knock him out. However, something else came to his rescue. When he looked up at the road, Happy's car was flying down the track towards them and he quickly jumped out of the way before the man was pinned against the fence from the car.

''Are you out of your mind!'' Pepper screamed from the backseat, holding the red case on her lap.

''I was attacked!''

''Get in the car!" she yelled again.

There was no time to think before the man pulled his arm out and threw the whips down on the car, cutting off the whole side of the vehicle. Tony yelled at Pepper to pass him the case and she threw it out onto the ground. Everyone was watching as Tony put his hands into the slots of the case, pulling it up onto his chest as it transformed around him, creating the Iron Man suit. His body was covered in the metal within seconds, and he kicked away the car with Happy and Pepper in it, keeping them out of the way.

Tony fought against the man as best as he could, trying to avoid the electrical whips in his hand. He had no idea who this man was or why he had targeted Tony out of everyone else and harmed others as well, but he wasn't going to let him get away. Tony grabbed the whips and the man tried to hit him, rolling them through his fingers and pulling himself closer to the man until he finally made it to his chest. He took the arc reactor that the man was hooked up to in his hands, ripping it off the man's chest and ending the power source.

Once the electrical whips died down, security came over and took him away as he spat towards Tony.

''You lose!'' he yelled, laughing manically. ''You lose!''

Tony looked down at the arc reactor in his hands, wondering how this man could have made it when no one else in the world was closer to doing so. It was only days before that he had told the senator that this type of technology couldn't be possessed by anyone else, and here was this man using it right now. Tony crushed the reactor within his hands, tossing it to the side as he looked back up at the crowd and saw Logan standing there looking back at him worriedly.

* * *

Tony and Logan had been swarmed by cameras and reporters as soon as they made it back to the hotel. Happy did his best to get them inside, but there were still reporters inside wanting to hear from him and right now wasn't a good time. Pepper was sorting out what he needed to do no, making statements and speaking to the man who had appeared on the track, but at the moment he just wanted to get away from it all. He gripped Logan's hand in his own as they walked through the hotel, barely able to see from all the cameras flashing toward them.

''Who was that guy?'' Logan asked when they walked into the hotel room.

''I don't know,'' Tony ran his hands through his hair, pouring himself a glass of scotch. ''But I'm going to find out,''

''Tony's he's crazy, you can't go to him,'' she shook her head. ''Let the police handle it, he's going to prison,''

''Not before I talk to him,'' Tony looked over to her. ''He wanted me for something, he targeted me and I want to know why,''

Logan sat down on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath, putting her head in her hands. Tony could hear her breathing loudly and looked over, noticing that she didn't look too good.

''Are you okay?'' he asked, walking over and kneeling down in front of her. ''Logan?''

''Yeah,'' she nodded, looking at him. ''I've just got a bad headache, and I'm so tired,''

Tony rubbed the sides of her legs gently with his hands, trying his best to soothe her. He was so mad right now about what had happened with that madman, but he could so easily forget about all of it when it came to Logan. Tony put his arms around her and led them back onto the bed, laying down quietly. Logan moved her head in next to his neck, sighing heavily.

''Why is all of this happening?'' she asked, her hands clasping with his. ''I don't like it,''

Tony pressed a kiss to her temple. ''I know, I'm sorry,''

Logan pulled her head up for a moment. ''This isn't your fault Tony,''

''That guy was coming after me, and you were there, you could have got hurt-''

''Not your fault,'' she shook her head. ''Stop doing this. Stop blaming yourself for everything that happens. I just don't want you getting hurt again, I don't want to...to lose you,''

Tony had never felt so guilty in his entire life. She was scared of losing him to this crazy man who had attacked him, but she was already slowly losing him to palladium poisoning. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, kissing her repeatedly on her forehead. He wasn't going to leave her like this, he was going to find a way to make it out of this, but he was going to see that man before they left. He didn't want to leave her, but if things got too bad, he had to make sure that whoever was after him wasn't going to go after his family is worst came to worst.

''You're not going to lose me,'' he whispered in her ear as she began falling asleep, the exhaustion of the day hitting her.

Tony moved his hand to rest on her stomach, feeling the rounded bump and smiling down at it.

''I promise,''

* * *

**Ahhhh sorry I haven't updated in a long time, my life's been so busy and there's so much going on but I do intend to continue with this story. I just graduated high school by the way! But I do have some very, very important exams coming up so this will most likely be the last chapter for about a month or more, but I promise I'll be back. Thanks for sticking with me and reading this story! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Logan opened her eyes the next morning to the uncomfortable feeling of kicking against her side. She sighed and ran her hand down over her rounded stomach, trying to calm the baby inside.

''I _was _sleeping, you know,'' she looked down at her bump before realizing the bed was empty. ''Tony?''

The bathroom door was open and there was no noise throughout their room, which made Logan worry considering everything that had happened yesterday. Whoever Ivan Vanko was, it was clear he was wanting something from Tony specifically, and that was always going to put both of them on edge until they knew what it was he wanted.

They had been visited by police and press since everything happened, having to make statements and clear everything up, but that did little to ease their concerns. Ivan had tried to kill Tony, and Tony couldn't let that go, especially since that meant Logan's life was in danger as well. Tony always worried about the fact that he was a target to everyone since enemies all over the world knew his identity and his lifestyle thanks to the media attention he received, but he wasn't worried for himself. He worried for Logan. She was the wife of a man who defended the country and was disliked by many people around the world who had the power to attack him, and he knew that the only way to make him comply with anyone's threats would be through her, and now that she was pregnant, he was even more protective of who threatened his family or posed any kind of risk.

''Tony?''

Logan walked out into the living room area but still saw no sign of Tony. She couldn't help feeling as if something wasn't right. There was no note to say he'd gone anywhere and she didn't remember hearing anything before she woke up. She was about to walk back into the bedroom when she heard someone at the door, turning around quickly to see the door opening up.

''Oh my god,'' she sighed, looking relieved. ''Where were you?''

''I just had to go sort some things out,'' Tony walked over to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. ''Sorry, I thought you would still be asleep when I got back,''

''I _would_ have been if I wasn't being kicked so hard,'' Logan told him, resting her hand on her stomach.

Tony walked over and put his hand beside hers on her stomach, but there was no kicking.

''Seem pretty calm now,'' he smirked. ''Guess they just missed me,''

''Well in that case you better not leave me,'' she chuckled, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest.

Tony ran his hands over her back and held her close, her words lingering in his thoughts. The palladium poisoning wasn't easing and he still hadn't found a way to stop it, but he had to find something. Everything she said to him now meant a whole lot more than she even knew. He couldn't leave her or the family they were about to have together, he just couldn't.

''Where _did_ you go?'' she asked as she closed her eyes against his chest.

''Uh, the police put Vanko in prison, they just wanted to talk to me about a few things, it's all cleared up now,'' he told her with a gentle smile.

''You sure?'' she asked, wrapping her arms tighter around him. ''There's no chance of him...getting out again?''

''No chance, don't worry about it,'' he smiled. ''You wanna go for breakfast?''

''Hmm, yeah,'' she pulled away, yawning. ''Or we could just get room service, and then I won't have to get dressed properly or do my hair or...move,''

Tony chuckled as he followed Logan into the bedroom as she laid back down on the bed and got comfortable.

''Room service it is,'' he smiled, throwing himself onto the bed beside her. ''But, psycho guy who tried to kill me on a racetrack aside, did you have a good time here?''

''And apart from you leaving me to go into the race and almost get yourself killed?'' Logan rolled onto her side, leaning up on her elbow. ''I...I liked the sights, I really did,''

Tony laughed and reached his hand up to cup her cheek, pulling her closer to him.

''I'm sorry,'' he kissed her softly. ''I promise we'll go on our own getaway soon, just you and me,''

''You always seem to forget that I still in fact have a job and intend to keep working,''

''But you don't _have _to work,'' he whined.

''But I like working, I like taking photos, and when we get home I have heaps to submit and I'm pretty sure Drew's had enough action these few days to write a few good stories to go with them,'' she told him. ''I like having something to do,''

''Fine,'' Tony sighed loudly.

''Now, where's my food?''

* * *

That afternoon, Tony and Logan walked downstairs to Happy who had their car ready with Pepper, trying to avoid the amount of reporters swarming their walkway. Of course all they wanted to talk about was what happened at the race track and why Vanko had an arc reactor when Tony told the world no one else would have the technology.

The car ride to the runway where their jet waited was long and silent. Pepper was still angry and Tony for leaving the hotel and going to the race track considering they were giving positive interviews and she had specifically told him to keep a low profile on this trip. Logan, however, had managed to forgive him quite easily for that after realizing how close he came to being killed by Vanko. She was used to Tony doing crazy stuff, and she was even more used to him apologizing to her for it, which he had done immensely.

Logan couldn't shake the feeling that something else was going on. Things didn't seem right with Tony and she didn't know what it was exactly that was different. She was the one person Tony knew he could trust and he told her everything, and now Logan had the feeling there was something he wasn't telling her, but she didn't know what it was or why he would hide anything from her.

''You okay?'' Tony asked as Logan stared out the window at the clouds around them.

They were sitting on the couch in the jet, Logan leaning onto him as he wrapped his arm around her. She had been staring at the same thing for a while now, not even blinking. Her mind was all over the place, but all centered around one thing.

''Yeah I'm fine,'' she smiled, reassuring him.

Tony smiled in return before she looked away, but he didn't believe her. He knew her too well to know when she was okay and when she wasn't, and he also knew how quiet she became when something was on her mind. After everything that had happened, he didn't blame her for being a little shaken up, Vanko had tried to kill him and attacked him in front of everyone and then she woke up without him, he understood she was worried.

''I feel like you're not telling me something,'' she told him quietly as she looked down at her hands. ''Something important,''

Everything else became silent to Tony's ears as soon as she spoke. He felt physically sick knowing that she could tell he was hiding something, and he wanted nothing more than to explain to her everything that was going on, but he couldn't. Tony couldn't bare telling her that he didn't know if he was going to be okay, that he didn't know how to fix what was slowly killing him. It would worry her too much and he didn't want to bring that on her. He wanted to fix this so she'd never have to worry, and that meant keeping it from her as long as possible.

''Okay,'' he nodded, turning to her. ''I just didn't want you to freak out,''

Logan took a deep breath. ''Just...whatever it is, just _tell _me,''

Tony looked at her for a moment before he turned his gaze to the window as he spoke.

''This morning, I didn't go a speak to the police exactly. I went and seen Vanko in prison,''

Logan's eyes widened as he told her. It wasn't a big deal to him, but he knew Logan would worry over it and be angry at him for going behind her back and doing it, but compared to what he was really hiding from her, it was nothing.

''Tony,'' she sighed, shaking her head. ''What were you trying to do? That guy tried to kill you, and then you go and _visit _him? What, did you drop off a thank you card because he didn't actually do it?''

''I know it seems like a stupid thing to do-''

''No, it doesn't _seem _like it, it was,'' she interrupted.

''He was talking about my dad Logan, I had to see what he knew,'' Tony explained. ''He knew something, he was talking about my family, I needed to know what,''

Logan was quiet for a moment, knowing she was being too harsh, but all the while being unable to mask her worry.

''Well what did he know?''

''Nothing,'' Tony shook his head. ''It was all for attention, he knew I'd want to know. I guess he just liked the fact that he could bait me so easily,''

''He's crazy, that's usually how they work,'' she nodded. ''Why did you just tell me? I would've understood if you explained,''

''I didn't want you to worry, I'm always doing stupid things that make you worry,'' he shook his head. ''I didn't want to do that to you,''

''I'm allowed to worry about you, I'm supposed to. Remember how you married me and everything? That sort of entitled me to worry about you more than I should,'' she joked, grabbing his hand. ''I just don't like it when you hide things from me, it makes me worry even more,''

''I'm just sick of always making you feel like that,'' he began. ''Every since you met me, all I've done is make you worry about me and I see what it does to you. Every night, no matter how late, I know you're awake waiting for me to come home and afraid I'm not, I know you are, and I know you worry that something's going to happen and we're going to have to go through all of that stuff again like with Obadiah,'' Logan flinched at his name. ''I just don't want you to have to feel like that,''

Logan put her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her as she pressed a kiss to his lips. Tony's hands instantly rested on her stomach as he reached out to her too. Although he was talking about Vanko to her, he meant what he was saying about everything that was going on, and he just wished he could tell her.

''Tony, you could tell me everything or nothing, and I would still worry about you,'' she sighed. ''You're Iron Man, and I'm your wife, of course I'm going to worry, but I'm not a weak person. I can handle whatever you tell me, no matter how bad it is, because we get through things together. I get why you went and seen Vanko and why you didn't tell me, but from now on, know that I can handle it,''

Tony smiled and kissed her again.

''You're the best wife ever,'' he hugged her to him, pulling her onto his lap. ''Let me take you away,''

Logan laughed. ''No,''

''Please,'' he kissed her again. ''Home is boring, away is better, I don't want to go home,''

''I have to work, and you have an Expo to work on,'' she told him with a chuckle. ''We can't go away,''

''We can go away forever. No more work, no more Expo, nothing, we'll leave it all behind,'' he told her enticingly. ''We'll live wherever, go anywhere we want,''

''Uh huh, and do you also forget we're having a baby?'' she reminded him. ''We can't go off like vagabonds,''

''That's why I want to go,'' he whined. ''I don't want our baby's first view on the world to be in a sky high building with reporters and media all around us, which they will be by the way. I don't want them to have the childhood I did,''

Logan looked at him admiringly, smiling at how protective and loving he was of their child already. He was going to be a wonderful father despite his own personal fears, she knew it.

''We'll go somewhere soon, I promise,'' she kissed him. ''But right now, we have to be grown ups,''

''Ugh,'' Tony whined. ''I hate being a grown up,''


End file.
